Whispers in the Dark
by GossipGirl22
Summary: Lauren Brandon lost everything.She now is moving to the depressing town of Forks Washigton to live with her uncle Charlie.But what happens when she meets a mysterious boy? Give this is a chance. It's a really good story.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey guys here's my first story for Twilight. I wanted to give this a shot. Hope you guys enjoy it. It will be like the movie instead of the book. But it will be way different. Trust me it's awesome. Give this a chance. **

**AN2: This is dedicated to one of my best friends, Lauren. This is your present dude. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognized. Anything that is different is mine. **

Prologue

A lot of people don't know what they have until it's gone. They don't appreciate the things the people they love, do for them. They would take everything for granted and then, when the person they care about, vanishes, they wish they could get them back. Hold onto them and never let them go, but you can't. Whatever fate has in store for you, it is meant to happen. I was one of those people. I didn't realize what I had until it was all gone.

I never really thanked my parents, my little sister, Betty-Ann, my best friend, Andrea, and my other best friends for being there for me when I needed them. I sometimes fought with them and never really apologized to them when at times it was my fault. And I never got the chance to tell them that I loved them, but I never thought that I would lose the people I love. I never thought their lives would be taken from me.

The night my parents, Betty-Ann and Andrea were taken from me, was the worse night of my life. I remember it perfectly because it would be a night that would be stuck in my mind for the rest of my life.

"Come on Lauren, let's go!" Andrea shouted from her black, white stripped '69 Camaro. Andrea and I were headed to a party after the homecoming game. We were invited since we were cheerleaders and friends with some of the football players. "Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch!" I shouted back. I was barley coming out of the football field front entrance, while Andrea's car was parked in front of it, waiting for me. With my cheerleading bag in hand, I raced to my best friend's car, put my stuff in the trunk, got in the front passenger seat and with that we both took off to our friend's party.

When we got there, the party was in full swing. Music blasting through the whole house, people dancing, talking or playing drinking games.

Once we were inside, Andrea took off to go find her boyfriend and the love of her life, Danny. He was only twenty-one and Andrea was barley sixteen, but the age didn't matter. When they first met, it was love at first sight and just by seeing them together you would've known they are soul mates.

I was left alone and headed straight for the food table. I grabbed a red, plastic cup which I knew was filled with beer and started drinking. I then started to look for my other friends, Becky, Kassa and Stephanie. They were outside near the pool, chanting at a guy that was chugging a full bottle of vodka. I joined in. The guy finished and everyone cheered. My friends then acknowledged me.

"Oh, hey, Lauren, sorry I didn't see you there," Becky said, hugging me. Stephanie and Kassa hugged me after Becky.

"It's ok," I said with a smile on my face. I noticed all three girls were still wearing their cheerleading outfits just like Andrea and I were. It was a sleeveless shirt with a mini skirt that had purple and white colors on it and had 'Panthers' on the front of the shirt, while our shoes were white tennis shoes.

"Where were you? The girls and I were looking for you and Andrea here but we never found you," Stephanie asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, Andie and I were still at the field, we had to make sure everything was in order," I said rolling my eyes.

"Coach up your asses again?" Kassa asked starting to laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered. All four of us started to laugh.

I then noticed a blonde head sitting on a spiky, blonde haired guys lap and realized it was Andrea and Danny. "Oh there's Andrea," Stephanie said. All four of us walked over there and saw that the couple was locked in a make out session.

To get their attention, Kassa cleared her throat, but Andie and Danny were still making out. Kas tried again, but still no avail. So Becky got an air horn and pressed the button and the loud noise went straight into my best friend's and her boyfriend's ears. They then jumped apart, with Andrea landing on the ground on her ass. "Ow!" she shouted.

Becky, Kassa, Stephanie, other people that were around us and I started to laugh. Danny helped his girlfriend up, dusted her butt off and sat her right back on his lap. They both looked at us both with annoyed faces. "Dude, what the hell?" Danny asked.

"Well sorry for us wanting to get your attention," Kassa said sarcastically. We laughed again. Andrea and Danny just rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, what's up?" Andrea asked.

"They just wanted to say hi," I told her.

For the rest of the night my friends and I partied and drank all night. Andrea was driving me home so she stayed sober. It was maybe around two o'clock in the morning. Andrea drove me home and that was when my night took a frightening and heartbreaking turn.

I unlocked the front door while Andrea drove off home. I was a little bit tipsy but I still knew what was going on around me. When I got in my house, the lights were all shut off and it was deadly quiet. Usually when I'm out so late my mom would stay up watching TV, waiting for me to come home while my dad and Betty-Ann would be asleep.

"Mom?" I shouted to the dark. No one replied. I started to feel around the room for the light switch. When I was going more into the house I tripped over something and landed into something very wet and sticky. "Ew, what is this?" I shouted. "Betty-Ann, did you spill something and forget to clean up again? And what the hell was that I tripped on?"

Once I managed to get up, I started to feel the walls for the light switch once again and finally, I found it. I flipped it on, and I looked over to what I tripped over and fell into. There, lying on the floor was my mom with a pool of blood surrounding her. I stood there frozen in my place, looking at my mother. I then managed to snap out of it and ran over to her. She was lying on her stomach; I kneeled right beside her, and turned her on her back and held her in my arms. I started sobbing.

"Mom, mommy wake up! Mom!" I shouted, sobbing and shaking her. Her eyes were closed and the more I shouted the more I started to cry because she wasn't waking up. I gave up, knowing that my mother, the person that gave me life and the one of the people I held dear to my heart was gone and was to never come back. I let go of her and got up on my feet. I looked down at my uniform and noticed blood covered most of it and my hands were covered in blood as well. Then a thought formed in my head. My dad and Betty-Ann. What happened to them? I then darted towards my parent's room.

"Dad?" I shouted while I was running over there. I stopped immediately when I was right in front of the bedroom door. I slowly reached for the doorknob, and opened the door. I took the first step into the room and switched on the light that was right beside the door. When the light was shining in the room, I found my dad lying on the floor of the bedroom with blood surrounding him. I slowly walked over to him and kneeled down and held him in my arms. More and more tears fell down my cheeks. I then remembered my little sister.

I got up on my feet and stumbled out the door. I leaned against the wall for support to keep on walking. I walked right down the hall, and found my little sister's room. Heartbreak crept up and tightened my chest. I took a deep breath and opened the door. There, lying on the floor on her bedroom, was my little sister, Betty-Ann, covered in blood. I dropped to my knees and crawled over to her and got in her in my arms and held onto her, never wanting to let go.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

I called the police and they found me, still clutching my little sister in my arms. They practically had to drag me out of the house. I sat at a police car, while my family was being carried into the ambulance. My tears didn't dry. I kept on crying all night. I had to stay with my aunt Kate and uncle Tom after the police asked me a lot of questions.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

The next day at school was disastrous. People kept asking me what happened, when I found the bodies, do I know who killed my family. I didn't talk to anyone. I stayed to myself. I ate lunch alone and skipped cheerleading practice and just headed straight to my aunt and uncle's house. I've been a zombie all day.

When I got there they were sitting on the couch. Aunt Kate held the phone in her hand. They both had worry looks on their faces. When they heard me come through the front door and saw me come into the living room they looked up at me. I saw the sadden and lost look in their faces and eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"We got a call from Andrea's brother, JJ," uncle Tom said.

"And he wanted to know if you have heard from Andrea," aunt Kate said.

"Why is he calling me and asking me if I heard from Andie? She dropped me off and went home, she told me she'll see me in the morning at school," I explained to them.

"Did you see her in the morning?" aunt Kate asked.

"No, I thought maybe she had to go to class early or something, what's going on?" I asked getting panicky. Did something happen to my best friend?

"Lauren, Andrea didn't return home last night. Everyone tried to call her but her phone kept going straight to voicemail. They called the police this morning, issuing a missing persons report," uncle Tom explained to me.

That was panic and fear went right through me. I lost my family and now I was going to lose my best friend? Someone I go to for anything and that won't judge me. The person was like a sister to me.

I immediately got my phone and dialed Andrea's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Hi, this is Andrea, sorry I missed your call. Please leave your message after the beep." Beep.

"Oh my god," I cried. Tears started forming in my eyes. I called once again while my aunt and uncle just stared at me. I kept on calling Andrea's cell, it always went to voicemail. "Damn it!" I shouted. My aunt and uncle came over to me and took me in their arms and told me everything was going to be alright, but why did I have the feeling that everything wasn't going to be alright?

Over the next four weeks, everyone that knew, loved and cared about Andrea (myself included) went searching for her. We checked everywhere that we thought she could be. We got the police and border patrol involved to see if she has gone out of the country to either Canada or Mexico. Then the news we have all been dreading has come.

A friend of Andrea's that was helping us find her, found her body in the forest, fifteen miles out of town. Everyone broke down and cried. She was stoned cold and was very pale when her family, Danny and I were sent in to identify her. The police started to do an investigation, while the case was going on about Andrea's and my families' deaths, I started to slip into depression, so did Danny. We were all sad and all took it pretty hard but Danny and I took it even harder. I took it harder because I just lost my best friend and my family the people I depended on the most. Danny took it harder because he lost the love of his life, his soul mate.

I was really depressed. I didn't go out with any of my friends anymore, I started skipping school here and there just to stay home and face all the other students. I quit the squad. I even got arrested for assault on my aunt Kate, we had an argument about me not going out and it just took a whole new different direction and I just found myself beating the crap out of her and my uncle Tom called the cops and managed to get me off of his wife.

Danny was really depressed as well. He had a drinking problem. Every night he would be at a different bar in town had to be thrown out since he refused to leave and started picking fights with every customer. They even sometimes had to call the cops. He even got arrested a few times. Soon enough, his family intervened and had Danny be sent to rehab for his drinking problem. Thirty days later he was sent to a psych ward for help of his depression and stayed there for three months and once he was released he had to take his anti-depression pills. That didn't help at all.

The same happened to me. I started to see a therapist, and that didn't even work so they sent me to the psych ward where Danny went to and I stayed there for seven months and had the take the same pills Danny was taking and they didn't even help me either. They calmed me down but there were times where I would forget to take my pills and once someone pissed me off I got very violent. The same would happen with Danny so people would remind us everyday to take our pills

I cut off all my friends from my life and my only friend was Danny. We understood each other since we knew what it was like to lose someone you love and we did both one person with did both care about.

It had been a year since the deaths of my family and best friend. The case was never solved. And my life was about to change forever since my uncle and aunt had an idea for me to try to get over my family and best friend's deaths.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone here's the 2****nd**** chapter for this story. Please tell me what you think and also what the characters look like is on my profile. So you can go on there and see who the actors are. So hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable. **

Chapter 1

The cafeteria was crowded with B lunch students. We had A and B lunch so that way all the students wouldn't have to crowd the whole place. Everyone else was with their friends, laughing, probably telling jokes, discussing when to go out or when homework and essays were due. Me, I wasn't doing that. I turned into a loner when I went to school. My old friends really did try to talk to me, get me to sit with them at lunch or ask me to go shopping or out to eat with them, but how could I? How could I go out with them, knowing that Andrea wouldn't be there, knowing that Danny was still suffering from the loss of his love, knowing that Andrea's family was still suffering the loss of their sister and daughter and knowing that I was still suffering from the loss of my best friend? And also, how could I go out, knowing that I wouldn't be coming home to my parents and my little sister?

A year has past since the deaths of my loved ones. I was still depressed. I still had to take my medication to calm me down, so I wouldn't blow up and beat the shit out of anyone. I still didn't go out with anyone else but Danny.

He was my best friend. He knew what I was going through, felt my pain. Every time we went out, which was practically every night, we would go to a bar and drink and drink and go out and party to all the local clubs and raves in town. Danny was supposed to stay way from the bars and clubs since at the time he just got out of rehab but that didn't stop him. Of course Danny would drop me off at two or five o'clock in the morning. My Aunt Kate and Uncle Tom would be in the living room, waiting for me to come home. They would stay up all night and then fall asleep waiting for me. When they do hear me come through the front door they would yell at me and tell me I wasn't aloud to see Danny anymore, but what the hell would I care. I never listened to them. Hell, it had became a regular thing.

After the deaths, two more occurred. Two men were found dead in alley way between a bar and a flower shop. The police thought it might have been connected to my family's and Andrea's deaths so they investigated along with their case, but no more murders occurred.

My life was great, I was a cheerleader, I had good grades, great friends, a best friend who I could count on, a family that supported me no matter what choice I made, I had it all, but ever since that night it all came crumbling down. My life was a mess. But most of all, I lost the most important people in my life.

I was sitting alone at a table, looking at some scrap books that Andrea and I put together last year, during our sophomore year, before she died. There were all kinds of pictures in there. There were pictures of me and Andrea, all of us with our friends, Danny and Andrea together, my family and I together, this scrap book had all of my most cherished memories. I was looking at one picture that had Andrea, Becky, Kassa, Stephanie and I all together wearing our cheerleading outfits. At the bottom of the picture it said, 'Freshman Year'.

I looked at the picture, the feelings of sadness and loneliness crept up to my heart. Soon enough, I felt tears forming in my eyes and I looked more at the picture. I just stared at Andie's big smile. My tears fell on the picture. I then wiped them away and turned the page. The next picture had, Danny sitting on a chair with Andrea in his lap.

He wore a grey t-shirt with ripped blue jeans and his brown, biker boots. Andrea had on her black tank-top with a blue jean mini skirt and her white high heels. They weren't looking at the camera; their eyes were focused on each other. Their foreheads were touching and they had big smiles on their faces. At the bottom of that page it said, 'SOUL MATES, D & A 4EVER'.

A sad smile appeared on my face. I always knew that Andrea and Danny were meant to be. Everyone knew, hell even a blind man could have seen it. I took a deep breath and tried not to cry. I then turned the page and what that one really struck me.

In the picture, my mom, dad, my little sister and I were all huddled together with big smiles on our faces. More tears fell from my eyes and landed on the picture. I remembered that day the picture was taken, we were having a BBQ, my dad was grilling some burgers and well by judging in the back round on how there's smoke, the grill caught on fire. My dad went inside to go find the fire extinguisher and well my mom put the fire out with the water hoes.

I chuckled and sobbed at the memory. Then the bell rang. I put my scrap book in my bag and took off to my next class.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

After school, I walked into the parking lot, got in my car and drove off to my house. When I got inside I headed straight to my room, dropped my backpack on the floor near my bed and sat down at my desk. I turned on my computer and went to my messages and saw that Danny was signed on. When I signed in he left me a message.

_Playboy34: Hey, what's going on?_

_lbaksbffs4eva: Nothing just got home from school. No one's here right now. _

_Playboy34: Can I come over then?_

My aunt and uncle never wanted Danny in the house since they thought he was a bad influence on me and then again since when did I ever listened to them?

_lbaksbffs4eva: Sure why not? Since when have I ever listened to my boring 'parents'?_

_Playboy34: LOL that's true. But listen I'm not going over there so we can party, it's something I really need to talk to you about. _

Fear shot right through me. Danny came to me with many problems before but this one sounded serious. What did he want to talk to me about? What was so important?

_lbaksbffs4ever: Ok that's fine. Just come on over, the door will be open, so just let yourself in._

_Playboy34: K, cool. See ya then. _

_Playboy34 has logged off. _

I then logged off as well and just sat in my seat, dumbfounded. What was it that Danny wanted to talk to me about? Did he do something bad like steal or something illegal that can get him arrested again? Did he get into another fight and this one just got way too out of hand? A lot of thoughts were running through my head wondering what could be wrong with my best friend. I continued to sit in at my desk thinking what could be wrong until I heard the front door open.

"Lauren, I'm here!" I heard Danny shout downstairs. I then jumped out of my seat and ran downstairs and walked to the front door to see my friend taking off his brown leather jacket and putting on the coat hanger near the front door. He spotted me and walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him just like he did with me.

"Hey Danny," I said with a soft tone.

He then let me go and that was when I looked into his eyes. They were puffy and red like he had been crying, but what really caught my attention was the sadness, lost and regret look in his eyes. I then knew something was defiantly wrong.

"Have you been crying?" I asked concerned.

Danny just looked at the floor and nodded his head. "Yeah, something happened at therapy today," he said with his voice full of sadness.

Danny started to see a therapist. His parents made him, they thought this would help him to get out of his partying and get him away from me, to talk some sense into him. Just like my Aunt Kate and Uncle Tom were trying to do. They were trying to get me to go but I would always skip my appointments. Danny's family made sure he went to all of his.

I got his hand and we both walked over to the kitchen. He then sat down at the dinner table and looked down at it, with the still same look in his eyes, except they were beginning to look as if he was more and more lost and as if he was feeling alone. I let go of his hand and stood right next to him, where he sat.

"Do you want a beer?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No," he answered his voice cracking as if he was about to cry. He then looked up at me and that was when I saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. His tears glistened in the light of the kitchen. His eyes, telling me how he truly felt on the inside.

I sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed softly, showing him that I'm there for him and that he can tell me anything. He softly squeezed my hand back. He just looked at our hands and then looked into my eyes.

More and more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Danny what happened at therapy?" I asked him with worry in my voice.

He just kept looking at me, he seemed to be trying to find the words to tell me what happened to make him so sad, but he just couldn't find them and tell me what happened.

"Danny it's ok. I'm here. You can tell me anything," I said softly, squeezing his hand again.

He took a deep breath and then told me what happened. "As usual he kept telling me that what I was doing, you know the drinking and partying, was all wrong. You know the same shit he tells me every time I go over there."

"Yeah, but something different happened today, didn't it?" I asked.

He then looked at the table again and started telling me once again. "Yeah. He then asked me what Andrea was like."

I froze. It was very hard to talk about Andrea, for me and Danny. If you even mention her, if we didn't take our pills, we would explode and beat the crap out of you until you start to cry.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"He was lucky I took my pills this morning. Anyway, I just told him, that how she was, How beautiful, smart, funny, sweet girl she is. I also told him, how much I'm in love with her." Tears formed in his eyes again and fell down his cheeks.

Tears formed in my eyes as well and fell down my cheeks. Why did that dumbass therapist have to bring up Andrea?

"Why did it have to be her, Lauren? What did she do to deserve to die?" Danny cried.

I got up from my seat, went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He then wrapped his arms around me and held onto me real tight. He sobbed into my shirt. I held onto him tighter.

"Shh, its ok, Danny. It's ok," I told him, crying myself.

"He also told me, Andrea wouldn't have wanted this for you, for me," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"He told me that, she would want me to be happy. To be living a happy life, to be finding someone that would love me as much as Andrea loved me," Danny said his voice cracking.

"How can I move on? Andrea was the only girl I have ever truly loved," he sobbed. I then held onto him even tighter, and I kept shushing him and telling him that everything was going to be ok. That everything would be fine.

I managed to get him to come up to my bedroom. When we got there, I decided that he needed some rest, since he looked like he hasn't slept in a few days. He took off his boots and his black-shirt that just left him with jeans on. I took off my black-ankle boots and my purple hooded-jacket which only left me in a white tank-top and my skinny jeans. I lay on my bed and waited for Danny to climb on with me. He did, and rested his head on my chest, his arms wrapping around me. I held onto him as well. We both just laid there and cried ourselves to sleep.

When I woke up, Danny was still right beside me, still holding onto me. That was when I realized my aunt and uncle can come home any minute. I was then fully awake, I knew if my aunt or uncle caught Danny here in bed with me, there would be serious consequences since they also thought Danny and I were sleeping together, which we weren't.

I shook Danny to wake him up. "Danny, sweetie, wake up," I said softly. Danny snuggled to me a little more and then opened his tired eyes and then looked at me. "What?" he asked.

"Dan, my aunt and uncle can get home any minute," I said.

He was then wide awake. "Oh shit," he said. He then hopped off the bed and immediately sat at the edge of my bed and started putting his boots on. I got off the bed as well and got his shirt of my bedroom floor. When he was done putting on his shoes I gave him his shirt and he then put it on. We both ran downstairs and to the front door. He got his jacket put it on and then turned to me.

"Thanks for being here for me Lauren; I knew I can always count on you," he said.

We gave each other a hug and he then sped off home. I was home alone for two more hours until Aunt Kate and Uncle Tom came home around eight o'clock. I was in my room reading a book. I stayed in my room while Aunt Kate and Uncle Tom were downstairs making dinner.

"Lauren can you come down here and set up the table!" Uncle Tom shouted to me.

I sighed in frustration not wanting to do anything but I went downstairs anyway, went to the kitchen and was setting up the table. Aunt Kate was at the stove mixing something in a pot while Uncle Tom was cutting up some vegetables. I felt their eyes move to me every few seconds. The silence in the room was deafening.

"So, sweetie, how was school?" Aunt Kate asked.

"Same," I answered not really wanting to talk.

The silence came upon us again and this time it was ten times uncomfortable. 

"So, um, why aren't you with Danny? You're usually with him around this time," Uncle Tom said.

"Danny isn't feeling very good," I said trying to only pay attention to what I was doing.

"Oh," he said.

Uncle Tom then stood beside Aunt Kate near the stove. They both stopped what they were doing and were just looking at me. I felt their eyes and me and looked at them. I waited for them to say something, but they didn't. I then looked up and stopped what I was doing.

"What?" I asked.

They both looked at each other with uncomfortable looks and they then turned back to me.

I then knew something was up and I knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting more suspicious

"Lauren, your Uncle Tom and I had a talk with your therapist this morning," Aunt Kate started. "He told us what you said and did when you did go the appointments."

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"He told us that you said you are having nightmares, like you were there the night your parents, Betty-Ann and Andrea died. As if you saw everything happen as if it were real," Uncle Tom said concerned. They both looked worried about me.

"So?" I asked getting annoyed that my therapist was talking about this personal matter to my aunt and uncle.

"He also told us that maybe the reason why you're having these nightmares is because there are a lot of bad memories here in Weslaco," Aunt Kate told me.

"So, he thinks it's best that maybe you get out of town for awhile," Uncle Tom said completing what his wife was saying.

I just stared at them in shock. They wanted me to move? Full anger, hatred and pure rage shot through my body. I felt like hitting something so bad. I needed something to calm me down, if I didn't then they would call the cops again and get me arrested for assault since my anger used to turn into violence I would end up beating the crap out of them. To calm me down, I needed to take my pills. I forgot to take them that morning so that was the reason why I was acting like that. The pills were supposed to calm me down. I was supposed to only take them whenever I felt angry, so I took them once in awhile, when I only felt I needed them. And at that moment I needed them.

But then I had another idea. I grabbed a plate off the table and threw it against the floor. It smashed into tiny pieces. Aunt Kate and Uncle Tom jumped and were looking at me in shock and fear. I turned back to them, truly pissed off.

"I don't wanna move! Danny's here, my family and best friend are buried here!" I shouted.

"Sweetie, it's just that it's best if you…" Aunt Kate started but I interrupted her.

"Shut up!" I shouted and smashed another plate to the floor.

I then just ran out of the kitchen, with the feeling of their stares on my back. I then ran upstairs to my room and slam the door shut. I immediately went the bathroom and stopped right in front of the mirror. I looked in the mirror and the girl I saw in the mirror was defiantly not me. The girl I became wasn't me. I wasn't violent, sure I used argue and yell sometimes, but I never fought like using physical force. I never treated my aunt and uncle the way I was treating them. I then realized what kind of person I had become. I became the most violent person known to man. This person wasn't me. Ever since the people I love died, I became this, to block out the pain. To block out the reality of them being gone and Danny did the same. We both did. We wanted live in a world where the death of the people we love didn't happen and the only way to do that was to just party, drink and forget our problems, but the alcohol and the club hopping made even more problems.

Danny started to get arrested a lot for starting bar fights, or being kicked out of bars just because he wanted to stay late and would argue with the bartender or the owner. I got arrested a lot for beating the crap out of my aunt and uncle a few times and my grades were going downhill.

I hated what I became.

I opened the cabinet that was behind the mirror and got my pills. I popped the cap open, put one in my hand, put the cap back on, put the bottle back in the cabinet, closed it, and then popped the pill in my mouth. I then turned the sink on, put some water in my hand and drank some of the water, swallowing the pill. I cleaned my face with water and a wet cloth and then I felt calm.

I went back into my bedroom, got my backpack off the floor, and sat on my bed. I opened my backpack and got out my scrapbook. I opened it and almost burst into tears when I saw the picture. In the picture was me, Andrea and Betty-Ann. We were all dressed in fabulous clothes because that was one of day's we were in New York. During the summer when we were going to become sophomores, Andrea managed to get three tickets to New York with the money she earned from her job, working at a dress shop in town. We were going there for two weeks. Our parents said it was fine as long as we called everyday. Andrea and I were so excited but she had third ticket, and it was for my little sister. Andrea didn't want Betty-Ann to be stuck at home so she bought one for her. I was touched that Andrea thought of my little sister. Then we packed all our bags and headed to New York. That picture was taken by some photographer that was taking pictures of people outside a nightclub we were all waiting to get in. Andrea was going crazy, screaming that she loved New York. Betty-Ann and I couldn't stop laughing. I smiled at the memory and I felt the tears forming in my eyes again. I took a deep breath to calm me down.

I then spotted it. In the picture Andrea was wearing a heart shaped locket that Danny gave her for their 5th month anniversary. Ever since she got it, she never took it off. She was even buried with it.

I then put my scrapbook back in my bag, put my bag on the floor. I then changed out of my clothes and changed into a white tank-top with light blue pajama bottoms. I brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a ponytail and went off to bed early. That night I had one of my same dreams that I would have every night.

In my dream, I would see Andrea lying on the ground, trees surrounding her. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit. Her skin was a death, pale white, her veins were popping against her skin and she was screaming in pain. I would see her look up at her attacker but never see his face. He would then take off, leaving Andrea there. I would always try to get to her, but no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't budge. Then two people would come, I didn't know what they looked like or what they would talk about but one of them would just pick up Andrea and they would both run off. And was when I would wake up.

The next morning when I did wake up, I was covered in cold sweat, my breathing was really hard. I managed to calm myself down. Then, I got out of bed, took my pill, took a shower and got ready for school. I changed into a dark-blue v-neck pull over hoodie, white mini skirt, and my black knee-length high heeled boots. I curled my hair, put on blue eyeliner, clear lip-gloss, a little bit of powder. I then grabbed my bad and headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom, I slowly walked over to the kitchen and stood in the doorway to see Aunt Kate making breakfast, while Uncle Tom sat at the table reading the morning paper. I dropped my bag to get their attention since I was to scared to say anything. They both looked up and stopped what they were doing. I just looked at them both, and that was when I broke down. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Both Aunt Kate and Uncle Tom rushed over to me and held me tight in their arms. "What are you sorry about sweetie?" Aunt Kate asked.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for treating you like shit and I'm sorry for putting you through this worry about me. I really am sorry," I sobbed even more. They both just held onto me tighter.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

After school, I went to the car shop Danny was working at and saw him working under the hood of an old '60s Convertible. I walked over and stood beside him while he worked. He then took notice of me and stopped working. He wore a grey t-shirt with blue jeans and his biker brown boots. He was also wearing his work gloves. He turned to me and looked at me with confusion.

"What're you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," I told him.

"Fallow me," he said.

We both walked out of the shop and into the tool room where all the tools were for the workers that needed them. Danny looked around for the tool he was going to use next on the car.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Danny, I'm moving," I said getting to the point.

Danny froze and then slowly turned to me. He looked at me with shock and sadness.

"You're leaving?" he asked with sadness and fear in his voice.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head. I looked down at the floor, not really wanting to see how Danny looked with him knowing that I was leaving town, leaving him. I then saw his feet coming towards me. He then lifted my chin for me to look at him. I saw tears in his eyes. His sadness affected me and my own tears started to fall. He dropped his hand on his side.

"Why are you leaving me?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving you," I said shaking my head. "I'm leaving town 'cause I need to get away from all this. I need to Danny, because if I don't the nightmares would continue and…" and before I could even finish Danny broke in.

"Nightmares, what nightmares?" he asked confused.

That was the one thing I kept from Danny. That I was having nightmares about my family's and Andrea's deaths.

"It's nothing, but anyway, it's for the best. There's a lot of bad memories here for me and you," I explained to him.

He looked at me. "Are you suggesting that I leave town as well?" he asked.

"It'll help, that's what I'm doing."

Then out of nowhere he got me into a bear hug and held onto me real tight. I held onto him as well. He started to sob in my shoulder while my own tears were running down my cheeks but I stayed strong, soothing Danny, comforting him.

"Danny, my family wouldn't want me acting the way I've been acting. Andrea wouldn't want me to act like this. She wouldn't want you to act like this. She would want you to be happy. She would want you to find the girl that would love you as much as she loved you," I repeated what his therapist said. "Everything the therapist said Danny is true. Andrea really does love you. She wants you to be happy."

Danny sobbed even more and more into my hoodie. I just held onto him even tighter. He then pulled his face away from my shoulder and looked me in my eyes. We were both still holding each other.

"You wanna know what she told me, before she died?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"She said that if anything ever happened to her, if she were to leave this world, I was to make sure you were happy. To make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid, and to make sure that you would find the right girl that would love you as much as Andrea loved you," I said.

More tears fell both from our eyes. "She also said something else."

"She told me how much she loved you. She told me that if anything were to happen to you, that if you were the one to leave this world, it would feel as if her whole life, her whole world were to crumple. Andrea also said, just the thought of you dying, hurt. Just thought of you not existing, just felt as if her heart was ripped right out of her chest. She also said, without you in her life, she would feel as if a part of her was yanked away and no matter how hard she tried to reach for you, she couldn't get to you."

He listened to what I said and burst into more tears. The same happened to me.

"You see Danny she really did love you. Hell man, even after death I know she is still in love with you. So you see, you have to do this, for her. I'm trying to be my old self again. To be that person I used to be before the deaths. I'm doing it for my family and Andrea. Can you do it for Andie?"

Danny nodded in an instant. We both held onto each other.

The next week, Danny told me he was leaving town to head off to Kansas City where his brother and sister-in-law lived. He found a job over there and his brother and his brother's wife were gladly to take him and help him with his depression. He was leaving after me.

I found out I was going to move to Forks, Washington with one of my favorite uncles ever, Uncle Charlie. Danny, Uncle Tom, and Aunt Kate all went to the airport with me to say goodbye. I hugged everyone goodbye and made a promise to them that I would call everyday.

I then boarded the plane was headed the little rainy town of Forks. I knew the town rained a lot and all and seemed kind of depressing but at least I get to see my Uncle Charlie.

What I didn't know was what kind of surprises were in store for me.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone here's the next chapter and once again guys I ask please, please review, I really want to hear what you guys think so please I BEG YOU! Review? Thank you anyway hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. **

Chapter 2

I sat in my seat on the plane, looking outside the window and listening to my I-pod. _This was really happening, _I thought. _I'm really moving to Forks, god knows I don't want to, but this is for Andrea and my family. I have to change for them. They wouldn't want me to be the person that I have become. _That thought always came running through my mind, and it was reassuring because I knew that was what I wanted, to change my ways and be the old girl I was before.

"Everyone please fasten your seat belts, we have just arrived in Port Angeles and the plane will be landing in just a moment," the pilot said over the intercom.

I strapped in my seatbelt and then the plane landed. I then knew I was out of my hometown in Weslaco, Texas and was in Port Angeles, Washington and soon enough going to be heading over to my new home, Forks.

Everyone exited the plane. I walked out of the gates and into the airport; I went over to where the luggage were and got my things when I found them. I got my duffle, my rolling bag, and my purse, which I already had with me, and walked out of the building. I walked into the parking lot and looked around to see if I could find a police cruiser, since my Uncle Charlie is the chief of police in town and he was the one that was picking me up.

Then I spotted it, the police cruiser parked right in front of the building and saw my Uncle Charlie leaning against the car. He stood up straight when he saw me and a big smile appeared on his face. I smiled back at him; I then dropped my things and ran over to him. I jumped in his arms and we both hugged.

"Oh, Lauren my favorite niece I missed you!" he said excited to see me.

"I missed you too!" It had been too long since I had seen my uncle Charlie. I saw him and my cousin Bella at Christmas time, and I was only in eighth grade.

He then released me and put me down. We went over, grabbed my things and headed back to the cruiser. Uncle Charlie put all my stuff in the trunk; we both got in the car and drove off to my new home.

On the way there it was silent and I decided to start up a conversation.

"So, how's cousin Bella?" I asked. It had been years since I last talked to her.

"She's doing well, still living with her mom and step-dad. They are traveling around since Phil is a minor league baseball player," Uncle Charlie said. "She called me and told me she was going to be moving in with me, but she decided to stay with her mom at the last minute." 

I just nodded my head. "Well too bad for her. And guess what?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"You got the coolest, badass niece anyone could ever ask for," I said. I started to a little dance in my seat. Uncle Charlie laughed when he saw me doing my dance.

"Well guess what?" he asked me.

"What?"

"_You _got the most funkiest and that get down with his homies uncle you could ever ask for," he said doing his own little dance while he was driving.

I just stared at him in shock. _Did he just really say that?_ I kept asking to myself. My laughter felt as if it was about to explode out of my mouth. It was so weird hearing my uncle say that. He has never said that, I started to think that old age was really getting to him and that he might have been going through midlife crises.

"Um…Uncle Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Please don't do that," I said.

He just looked at me and nodded. We both then erupted in laughter. Along the way to the house we joked around and started to talk about forgotten memories we had when he used to go down to Weslaco with Bella to go visit me and my family or when my family and I used to go up to Forks to visit him and Bella during the summer.

When we got to the house, he parked right into the driveway. I looked up at the house from my window. It had been so long since I had been to that house. It felt as if it was the first time I was actually going there. I then got out of the car, Uncle Charlie soon fallowing. We both headed to the trunk.

He helped me carry my stuff to my room. After all my bags were in my new room, he left me alone with my thoughts and to settle in. I put all my clothes that I wear at home in the drawer while I put all my clothes that I wear outside of the house in my closet. I also got my medication and put it on the nightstand near the bed. I put everything away; set my purse on my desk where an old computer sat. I then cleaned up a bit and then heard a honk outside. I looked outside my window and saw two guys; one in a wheelchair, the other seemed to be my age. They were both talking to Charlie. I went downstairs and went outside. Uncle Charlie turned when I walked outside and shut the door.

In the drive way was a big old red truck.

"Lauren, hey come over here," Uncle Charlie said.

I walked over to him and stood next to him and looked at two men that were right in front of me.

"Lauren, this is a good friend of mine, Billy Black and his son, Jacob. Billy, Jake this is my niece Lauren Brandon," he introduced us.

"Hi," I said sweetly.

I shook hands with both of them.

"Hello, finally you're here. Charlie here couldn't stop talking about how his favorite niece is coming to live with him. It was really getting annoying," Billy joked.

Jacob and I laughed.

"Shut up, Billy," Charlie mumbled.

"Oh, really?" Billy asked.

Billy then tried to ram Charlie with his wheelchair. Jacob and I moved out the way in time, laughing at them. They then started to horse play around, with Billy trying to trip Charlie with his legs or tried to ram him with his wheelchair.

While they played around I decided to talk to Jacob.

"Are they always like this?" I asked giggling.

"Pretty much, it's getting worse with old age," he said.

I looked at him shocked. We then laughed again. Then I saw Charlie and Billy coming over to us. Charlie leaned against the old red truck.

"So what do you think?" he asked me.

"This?" I said pointing to the truck.

"I know it's not like that fancy car you had back in Weslaco, but you need something to drive yourself around in. And I just bought it off of Billy here," he said.

Then a big smile appeared on my face. My uncle bought me a car. I kept thinking to my self, _He is the sweetest uncle ever!_ I looked at my new truck. I was so shocked that he spent most of his money buying me a new car.

"Oh my god, Uncle Charlie this is perfect! I love it!" I screamed with glee. I then wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged me back laughing. I let go of him and then turned to Jacob who was smiling. "Hey Jacob go into the passenger seat!" I told him. He was heading over there, but I opened the driver's side door and accidently hit him. "Sorry," I apologized.

He just laughed, headed around the front of the car, and got into the passenger seat. Before Jacob got in the truck I heard Uncle Charlie and Billy talking.

"I'm down with the kids," Billy said.

"Oh yeah, you're the bomb," Charlie said.

I held in my laughter by biting my lip. Jacob got in the truck and looked towards me.

"Ok, so do you know how to drive a stick?" he asked.

"My old car had a stick, so yeah pretty much," answered.

Jacob chuckled. "Ok, but just remember though, don't go over 60 'cause if you do the engine will damage and wont work," he told me.

"Alright, hey you want me to pick you up so we can go to school together?" I asked getting excited that I at least knew one person from Forks High School.

"Oh sorry, I go to school on the reservation," he said with a frown.

I sighed. "Man that sucks. I was kind of hoping to know at least someone there," I told him truthfully.

He just nodded understanding my situation on meeting new people and trying to make new friends, but I decided that at least I know one person in this town.

"But hey, if I ever go to the reservation, I know a person," I said with a big smile.

Jacob just laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

"You know you seem all peppy," Jacob said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

He hesitated at first but decided to tell me what he had to say. "Well, I heard what happened. I overheard Charlie and my dad talking about it and well they said you were still kind of depressed and doing all this bad stuff," he said looking as if he regretted what he said.

I just stared at him. He heard what happened. He heard what happened to my best friend and family, and he also heard that I got arrested a few times and had trouble with law enforcement.

"Well, yeah I'm still depressed about what happened, and yeah I did some pretty stupid stuff, but, I wanna change. Like, back to the person I once was. I was never like this. I never hurt anyone, I always got good grades, I was a good person, but, ever since that night, I-I don't know, I cracked. I just couldn't deal with it, so I just did what I wanted," I told him everything that had happened to me. I told him that I had changed into a girl that was a partier, drinker and had trouble with the cops constantly.

He just looked at me with a worried glance. I knew he could be a good friend since he seemed to be very nice guy and seemed to care about me. I smiled at him. I changed the subject.

"Hey, why don't you come inside and have a soda with me?" I asked him politely.

"Sure," he said smiling at me.

We both got out of the truck and headed inside with Uncle Charlie and Billy right behind us, still horse playing around while Jacob and I laughed.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Jacob and I ended up drinking soda on the couch in the living room with Billy and Charlie. We all just sat down and told each other stories and jokes. Jacob made me laugh at a lot because of his hilarious stories and jokes he told us. He had become my new friend.

The next day, when I woke up, it was my first day at a new high school, Forks High. I didn't want to go, I didn't know anybody there. Everyone at that school grew up together, knew each other probably since they were born, but I was going to be the new girl. People would stare at me, and I sometimes get nervous every time I'm the center of attention.

At exactly 6:30 AM, my alarm clock started blaring; I awoke groggily, and slapped my clock off. Then I got out of bed, took a shower, took my pill, just incase, and got ready. I put on a v-neck gray shirt, with my blue skinny jeans, and my black open toed-ankle boots. I got my purple jacket and slipped it on. I also put on a little bit of make up. After I was ready I grabbed my backpack, headed downstairs and into the kitchen to find Charlie sitting at the table, in his police uniform, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

I dropped my backpack on the floor near the doorway of the kitchen, went over to the coffee maker and poured myself some coffee in a mug.

"Good morning, Uncle Charlie," I greeted. I turned around and leaned against the counter to look at him.

He looked up from what he was reading and smiled at me. "Good morning sweetie. You sleep well?' He asked me.

"Yeah, it was ok," I lied. I had the same nightmare, but this time, it wasn't only Andrea, I had the nightmare about my family too. I woke up twice, once at midnight and the other two hours later.

He just looked at me as if he didn't believe me. He just nodded his head and let the subject go. I looked down at my wrist watch and it said, 7:40 AM. "Oh shit," I whispered to myself. I only had twenty minutes left to get to school. I just dumped the rest of my coffee in the sink; left the mug in there too, got my bag when I was bolting out the door.

"Have a good day!" Charlie shouted to me.

"You too!" I shouted back.

I bolted out of the house and raced to my car, but then I slipped on some ice and fell on my ass. "Ow!" I yelled out in pain. I then got up carefully; I looked around to see if anybody saw that. I saw nobody, I just walked to my car, slowly, got in and started down the road to my new school.

When I got there, most of the parking spaces were already taken, it took me awhile to find one, but I managed to. I parked and then got my bag and got out of my truck. I locked it, I then turned to look around the parking lot. Some of the students were hanging out at their cars, talking to their friends, walking around the parking lot or heading off to class early. I then noticed most of the students were staring at me. Just by the looks on their faces they knew I was the new girl, and since this was a small town they would know that the police chief's niece as arrived and is living with him.

I was walking when I noticed that some of the guys were checking me out and the others were trying to figure me out. The girls on the other hand either looked as if they were pissed off I was there or they were wondering why I was there. I blushed as I passed more and more students when their eyes landed on me when they spotted me.

I entered the building, went down the hall and found the front office. I went in, and walked over to the front desk and saw an old lady typing away on the computer she then stopped when she acknowledged my presence. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, hi I'm Lauren Brandon," I said

She then looked as if she recognized me. "Oh yes, Chief Swan's niece. Don't worry dear, your uncle called yesterday morning and registered you." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. She then turned back to the computer, did a little typing and clicking and then two papers were printed from the printer. She then handed them to me.

"Alright, here's your schedule, your locker number and combination are on the schedule and also have the teachers sign these and bring them back at the end of the day," she said.

I just nodded and headed out of there. I looked at my schedule wandering around the halls, not knowing where the hell I was going. I looked at my schedule again and saw that I had Algebra 3. I kept wandering around, until I noticed a guy who looked Asian walking right beside me. He was holding a camera.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie. I'm like the eyes and ears of this place, so if you need anything, help with your classes, a shoulder to cry on, I'm your man. You're Lauren Brandon right?" He asked me with a smile and checking me out at the same time. We both stopped walking.

I smiled back at him. He looked cute. "Yes, I am," I answered.

His smile got wider. "Great, you are front page news girl. So can you pose for me?" he asked.

Then I got nervous. I didn't want to be front page news. I just wanted to start fresh with no public knowing exactly who I was.

"Um, it's cool that you wanna do an article on me, but I really don't want that," I told him.

"That's fine. Can I at least walk you to class?" he said his smile still wide and he held out his arm. I giggled a little and hooked my arm with his. "Sure," I said.

I continued on with my day, going through my classes. I had one period with Eric so I sat right beside him. When it got to gym, I changed into my grey t-shirt and my purple cheerleading short shorts that I kept after I quit the team. And I put on my tennis shoes. Then when all the girls were done, we headed out the gym and started to play volleyball. While the guys were playing basketball on the other side of the gym.

I hit the ball when it came my way, landed a few spikes here and there. But then when the ball came my way again I hit it but it didn't go over the net, it headed over and hit a blonde guy in the back of the head He yelped in pain and I gasped in shock. I walked over to him fast.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

He then turned and saw me.

"No, um, that's fine. You're Lauren Brandon right?" he asked me. It looked as if he was checking me out.

I shifted on my two feet nervously and nodded. "Yeah, that's me," I said with a nervous smile.

He chuckled a little and that was when a girl with brown hair walked over to us. She was a little shorter then me, but almost reached my height. "Some spike you got there," she told me. I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Oh, I'm Mike," the guy said. We shook hand. I nodded my head and smiled a little bigger so that way I didn't appear to be rude.

"Jessica," the girl said. I turned to her and shook her hand. 'Hey you know why don't you sit at lunch with me and my friends?" she asked.

Mike turned to me and looked excited as if he was a kid on Christmas morning. "Yeah, that's a great idea," he said.

I just looked the between the two and just nodded my head. "Ok," I said. They both smiled at me. Jessica and I went back to playing volleyball.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

After I got my lunch, Mike and I walked over to the table where Jessica, Eric and a girl were sitting. When we got there, Mike pulled out a chair for me right next to Eric. I sat down and Mike took the empty seat that was next to me, I was then between the two boys while the girls were on the other side of the table. Eric was talking to the other girl and turned to me. He was about to talk to me but noticed that Mike was about to talk to me.

"Hey Mikey, you met my home girl Lauren," Eric said with an annoyed smile at Mike.

"Oh, you're home girl?" Mike asked annoyed as well.

"My girl," a guy said. He came up behind me, planted a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Mike's chair pulled it away, making Mike fall off of his chair and landing on his ass, the guy then tossed the chair away and ran off with Mike right on his tail. Everyone at the table, including myself laughed. Everyone in the cafeteria saw it, so they started to laugh as well. I looked back at everyone else at the table.

The girl then got out her camera. "Smile," she said and took my picture with a flash. I blinked a few times since the light was so bright. "Sorry, I need a picture for the paper," she told me.

"The paper's dead Angela, don't bring it up again," Eric told her annoyed. He then got off his seat and leaned on my shoulder. "I got your back baby," he told me and walked off in the direction the guy and Mike ran off to.

Angela then sighed. "I guess I can do another passage on teen drinking," she said sadden. I then felt bad and decided to help her out.

"You know, you can go for eating disorders, or oh, speedos on the swim team, hot guys," I said with a smile on my face rising up eyebrows up and down.

Jessica and Angela looked at me and started to laugh. I laughed along with them. "That actually sounds pretty good," Angela said. "That's what I thought too," Jessica said. Angela and Jessica then started talking about the article and how it should start and when Angela should take pictures, I tuned them out and was about to eat my burger when I saw them.

I saw them outside the window walking to the front doors of the cafeteria. They all arrived in pairs. They all looked so beautiful and pale white. "Who are they?" I asked the two girls. They turned to look at who I was staring at saw them. "The Cullens," Angela answered turning back to me. Jessica turned back to me. "They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago," Jessica said.

"They really don't talk to anyone else besides in their family," Angela said.

"Yeah and they are strange 'cause they are together, like together, together," Jessica said

That was when a small girl with spiky hair walked in with a guy with blonde hair. They were both holding each other's hands. "The short girl is Alice, she's really weird, and Jasper is the one who looks like he's in pain," Jessica said pointing to the couple. I looked after them and looked at the next couple who were walking in. "The blonde girl is Rosalie and she's with the dark haired guy, his name is Emmett."

And that was when I saw _him. _He was the most beautiful person my eyes have every laid eyes on. He had beautiful reddish-brown hair that was messy and seemed as if that look was made for him. He walked into the door.

"Who's he?" I asked.

Jessica and Angela turned to see the guy; he was standing near the door, as if waiting for someone. They both turned back to me. "That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous, obviously. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him. But one girl is," Jessica said grouchy and annoyed. We all turned, just in time to see a beautiful blonde girl walk into the cafeteria. She grabbed Edward Cullen's hand. The two smiled at each other and then started walking over to the rest of their family. "That girl," Jessica said. I kept staring at them. The girl mostly because she looked exactly like Andrea, except she was pale and had lighter blonde hair. "W-who's she?" I asked staring at them while they walked over to the table where their family sat.

"That's Andrea Cullen," Angela said. "She's Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's niece. She moved here about a year ago. People said that her parents died and had no where to go so her uncle and aunt took her in. Andrea and Edward started dating just right after she arrived, apparently rumors circulated that they were already dating way before she even moved here," Angela said.

I turned and saw the Andrea and Edward talking. Andrea looked troubled and very sad, and then her eyes turned away from her boyfriend and landed on me. Our eye's met for awhile, and I could see that was my best friend Andrea. She always gave me that look in her eyes when she was sad or troubled about something. Andrea Cullen turned away and started to talk to Alice Cullen. Edward Cullen then turned to face me. Our eyes met, we both stared at each other, as if trying to figure each other out, but the then turned away. I saw the got his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it. She then turned to face him. A small smile appeared on her face; she scooted her chair right next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He then leaned his head on hers.

They seemed perfect for each other. They looked so cute together, but why didn't I have the sudden feeling of jealousy scorching through me when I looked at them?

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Mike and I walked together to my next class, Biology. We walked right in. Mike went over to his seat, and I stood near the doorway and that was when I spotted Edward. He was staring at me, I then walked right in front of a fan, my hair blowing in his direction, and he then cupped his nose and mouth tightly, as if he smelled something bad. I just stared at him for a while and then walked up to the teacher.

"Oh Ms. Brandon," the teacher said. He then signed my slip and gave it back to me. "I'm Mr. Banner, and please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," he said. I then walked over to the empty seat next to Edward Cullen and sat down. I dropped my bag right beside me. Then out of nowhere, Edward scooted away from me. I smelled my hair but it smelled fine, nothing wrong with it.

Throughout class, Edward stared at me with angry eyes. I looked over at one point and saw dark black eyes staring right back at me. I then turned immediately away from him and focused on the lesson that was being taught. Then the bell rang, Edward got up fast and was the first one out the door. I just stared after him in shock.

I walked over to the front office to drop off my slips, when I walked in I saw Edward standing at the front desk talking to the old lady. I heard what he was saying.

"I mean there has to be something else. Physics, Bio Chem?" he asked.

"Every class is full," the woman said. She then spotted me. "Just a moment dear," she said to me and then turned back to Edward. "I'm sorry but you'll have to stay in Biology," she said.

Edward then slowly turned to me and saw me. He looked down right pissed, it was as if me just being in the same room as him made him angry. "I guess I'll just have to endure it," he said. He then marched out right past me and out the office.

I was in shock. _How could he be mad at me? He doesn't even know me and I didn't do any god damn thing to him! _The thought came running through me head. I was so angry I just wanted to punch something, but the medication kicked in and calmed me down. _Edward Cullen is damn lucky I took my medicine _I thought to myself. I then gave the lady my slips and walked out.

I went over to my truck. I put my things inside and before I could get in I felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked around the parking lot and saw Edward staring at me. I then also saw his girlfriend, Andrea staring at me with sadden eyes. She seemed to make a step to walk over to me, but Rosalie grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face her. They both seemed to be getting into an argument. Then Alice stepped in between the two, as if two calm the two pissed off blondes down.

Andrea just shook her head and walked over to Edward. He saw the whole thing, she wrapped her arms around him and he the same. He rubbed her back comfortingly as her face was dug right into his shoulder. He kissed her hair and kept on rubbing her back. There was the jealousy again.

I just got in my car and drove off. When I got home, I dumped my bag onto the floor and changed into my pink tank-top with light blue pajama bottoms. I got out my cell phone to see there was no text messages or any missed calls from Aunt Kate, Uncle Tom or Danny. I just turned off my phone, got my backpack off the floor and started to do my homework.

When I was doing my homework, so many thoughts were running through my head about the Cullens. _Why did Edward Cullen hate me? Why does Andrea Cullen look exactly like Andrea and has the same name like her? And why the hell was I always jealous when I saw Edward and Andrea acting like a couple?_

When Charlie got home, he brought pizza. I went downstairs and ate with him while we watched the game in the living room. After dinner and cleaning up, I headed straight to my room and was off to bed.


End file.
